1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in mud flap holders and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a mud flap holder for large vehicles, such as trucks.
2. Description of the Invention
Many vehicles, and particularly large vehicles such as trucks, are required to install mud flaps in the proximity of at least the rear tires or wheels of the vehicle in order to reduce the splattering of mud, water and other debris against other traffic during travel of the vehicle over a roadway, highway, or the like. The present day mud flaps in widespread use normally include a rubber or other yieldable substantially flat plate member having the upper edge thereof secured to the vehicle substantially immediately behind the rear tires or wheels of the vehicle for intercepting any debris being thrown upwardly by the wheels as they move over the surface of the roadway. One particular disadvantage of these present day mud flaps is that the forward motion of the vehicle is usually at such a great speed that the loose lower end of the mud flap is blown in a direction away from the tire or wheel, and the mud flap is thus removed from the direct or proximate position with respect to the wheel or tire, and no longer efficiently intercepts the debris being thrown or cast by the movement of the tire. As a result, a dirty mist is frequently sprayed around the area rearwardly disposed of the vehicle, and this mist is usually sprayed onto other vehicles in the traffic pattern, causing the windows of the other vehicles to become covered with the mist in such a manner as to hinder the vision of the vehicle driver.
Examples of the presently available mud flaps and/or mud flap holders are shown in the Cookson U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,147, Eberwine U.S. Pat. No.3,057,643, Robb U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,945, Ambli U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,478, Ambli U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,432, Salden Pat. No. 4,103,918, Appelblatt U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,653, and the Sogoian U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,230. The Appelblatt Pat. No. 4,174,643 is related to displaceable wheel well fairing panels for an armored wheeled vehicle, but does not offer a solution to the problem now existing in connection with the over-the-road vehicles, such as large trucks, and the like.